


Kryptonite

by geekmama



Series: Honorable Intentions [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock prefers a quiet atmosphere when he's working in the Bart's lab. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Orange" prompt.

“...We were victims of the night,

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh, we were bound to get together,

Bound to get together--”

 

“MISS HOOPER!”

Molly squeaked and stilled, her soft singing and subtle movements at an end. She removed her earbuds, her eyes wide at Sherlock’s tone. He crooked a finger, his own eyes narrowed, and she set down her clipboard and crossed the room toward him, looking a little guilty.

She had been wholly absorbed in her music and in her mundane task of taking the lab’s inventory, an onerous chore that the management of Bart’s insisted upon every six months. Sherlock and Mike Stamford were also in the lab, at microscopes at opposite sides of the room, and though Mike had been undisturbed by Molly’s performance, Sherlock could not say the same.

True, she was dressed in her old way, typical Molly work attire: loose trousers, button down shirt, cable knit cardigan, all in various sepia tones and covered with her white lab coat. But Sherlock, now well aware that there was always more than met the eye about Dr. Molly Hooper, had in addition deduced Certain Things about her that only applied to this day, this moment. Things that, coupled with the quiet, melodious song, and the way she swayed, occasionally taking a few little dancing steps, served to penetrate and subvert his attention to a most frustrating degree. They could not continue in this manner.

“Sorry, got carried away,” she said, apologetically, coming up to him and rather shyly reaching out to run her fingers down the lapel of his suit coat. “I know you like it to be very quiet when you work.”

“I do,” he said in a low voice. “And your apology is accepted. I have only one further comment..”

“What’s that?”

“Neon. Orange. Lace. Knickers.”

Her brows rose and a blush stole over her cheeks. But then a glint came into her eye and she raised her chin a bit. “Yes. What about them?”

He processed for a moment, but there was no real question now. He rose abruptly, taking her hand from his lapel and retaining it. He addressed their colleague. “Stamford, Dr. Hooper and I are going on break. Please don’t disturb my slides, I have them in a certain order. May we bring back some coffee for you?”

Mike, glancing up, shook his head with a smile. “That’s kind of you, Sherlock, but no thank you. Enjoy the break.”

 

-o-o-o-

 

John walked into the lab fifteen minutes later and Mike looked up and smiled. “John! It’s good to see you!”

“And you,” John replied. “But where’s Sherlock? He told me to meet him here at three.”

Mike glanced at the clock. “I expect he’ll be back in a bit, say half three. He and Molly are have gone on break. Third floor linen storage. But I wouldn’t go up.”

John stared. “You’re joking! How do you know that?”

“Well, it’s not the first time, is it? And about a month ago I was up there looking for linens.” Seeing John’s rather shocked expression, he added, “Heard them, fortunately, before I could touch the door. I made a clean escape.”

Relieved, John now began to grin. Devilishly. He said, “You’re coming to the Stag Night, right?”

Mike, who in spite of appearances was really very quick on the uptake, grinned back. “Oh, yes. Wouldn’t miss it for the  _ world _ .”

  
  
~.~


End file.
